Lake
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Bagi seorang Abarai Renji danau bukan hanya sebuah objek untuk fotografi. Tetapi, di tempat itulah dia bertemu dengan objek lain yang memukau hatinya./AU, Shonen Ai, OOC, Crack pair/for Bleach Vivariation Vestival: Histeria Preamble/Please Review


Summary : Bagi seorang Abarai Renji danau bukan hanya sebuah objek untuk fotografi. Tetapi, di tempat itulah dia bertemu dengan objek lain yang memukau hatinya.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pair : Renji X Hitsugaya

Warning: **Shounen Ai**, OOC, AU, gaje dll

* * *

><p><strong>Lake<strong>

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**_Renji's POV_**

Mataku memandangi hamparan pesona alam di depanku. Sambil sesekali aku mengarahkan kameraku ke arah hamparan lukisan tangan Tuhan itu. Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak salah kalau aku memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat liburanku. Aku masih asyik dengan pemandangan di hadapanku. Aku juga masih nyaman berkutat dengan Zabimaru, kamera keayanganku. Pasti kalian berpikir aku ini aneh dengan menamai kameraku Zabimaru. Tapi, sah-sah sajakan?

Aku sangat mencintai fotografi. Walaupun, aku bukan seorang profesional. Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk hobiku ini di sela-sela waktu kuliahku. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku berada di desa bernama Rukongai. Sebuah desa terpencil yang ternyata memiliki pemandangan yang luar biasa. Aku harus berterima kasih pada temanku Kira yang telah memberitahukan tempat ini padaku.

Pandanganku tak bisa lepa dari hamparan lembah yang memukau ini. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul 17.00. Tak terasa sudah lama juga ya aku di sini. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Ah, kenapa tidak sekalian aku tunggu saja? Pasti aku akan mendapatkan _angle_ dan foto yang bagus.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke penginapan. Sambil kulihat hasil foto yang yang kudapat hari ini. Bagus juga. Tapi, yang paling bagus adalah foto ,matahari terbenam yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru kuambil.

Ketika aku melewati koridor menuju kamarku aku berpapasan dengan Rangiku-_san, _pemilik penginapan ini. Hari ini kulihat dia memakai kimono merah dengan motif bunga berwarna putih dan obi berwarna _orange_. Rambut _strawberry-blonde_nya dibiarkan terurai sampai ke punggung. Walaupun, aku baru beberapa hari mengenalnya, kami sudah cukup akrab. Awal aku bertemu dia aku berpikir kenapa dia mendirikan sebuah penginapan di desa terpencil begini?

"Kelihatannya kau dapat banyak foto, Renji-_kun_?"

"Begitulah, Rangiku-_san_," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kelihatannya aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Sudah kubilang tempat-tempat itu luar biasa. Tapi, sebenarnya ada sebuah tempat lagi yang lebih indah dari tempat yang belum aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Benarkah? Bisa kau beritahu aku tempat itu?" tanyaku antusias. Aku benar-benar menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu. Bukan hanya itu objek foto yang bagus, tapi juga karena aku menyukai pemandangan seperti ini. Biarpun penampilanku urakan, bukan berarti aku tidak punya rasa keindahan.

"Dari desa, pergilah ke arah barat. Di sana kau akan bertemu dengan hutan. Masuklah ke dalam hutan. Kau akan menemukan sebuah tempat yang menarik. Memang tempatnya agak jauh, tetapi kau tdak akan menyesal datang ke sana," katanya. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Soalnya, katanya tempat itu agak menakutkan."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan yang kemarin Rangiku-_san _beritahukan padaku. Sudah setengah jam aku berjalan aku belum juga menemukan tempat itu. Yang dari tadi kulhat hanyalah pepohonah dan semak belukar. Jangan-jangan wanita itu mengerjaiku. Awas saja kalau dia berbuat itu padaku.

Kusibak semak-semak yang mengganggu jalanku sambil aku terus mengumpati wanita itu. Yak sedikit lagi dan…

"Wow!"

Hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. _Amazing. _Tempat ini luar biasa. Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Belum pernah aku melihat tempat indah ini sebelumnya. Aku akui Rangiku-_san _benar tentang tempat ini. Danau cantik di tengah hutan dengan di kelilingi pohon dan bunga liar. Kalau kau punya pacar, tempat ini tempat yang romantis untuk kencan. Apalagi airnya sangat jernih dan segar. Apanya yang menakutkan, tempatnya indah dan sejuk begini. Dasar Rangiku-_san, _dia coba mengerjaiku.

Ah, hampir aku lupa. Segera kukeluarkan Zabimaru dari tasku.

Jepret! Jepret! Kuambil beberapa foto. Kalau kutunjukan foto ini pada Rukia, sahabatku, dia akan terpukau. Aku tidak akan menyia-siakan kesempatan langka ini. Akan kuabadikan tempat ini dengan kameraku.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Hari in aku kembali lagi ke danau itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin ke tempat itu lagi. Kelihatannya tempat itu telah menyihirku. Tidak lupa aku bawa Zabimaru bersamaku. Kuambil beberapa foto dari tempat ini yang belum sempat kuambil kemarin.

Ketika asyik memotret, tak sengaja lensa kameraku menangkap sosok itu. Sosok seorang anak kecil berdiri di tepi danau. Kuturunkan kameraku untuk menatap bocah itu dengan mata coklatku. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati bocah itu. Penasaran apa yang bocah itu lakukan di tempat seperti ini. Bukannya Rangiku-_san _bilang kalau tempat ini jarang dikunjungi.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku. "Tidak seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu bermain di tengah hutan begini."

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Cantik. Itulah yang tergambar di otakku saat aku melihatnya. Dia cantik. Perawakannya mungil. Menurutku wajar karena dia anak-anak. Wajahnya manis. Matanya bagai permata berwarna _emerald _yang sanggup menenggelamkanmu ke dalamnya. Rambutnya seputih salju, aku seolah teringat salju di musim dingin saat melihatnya. Dia memakai kimono berwarna hijau muda dengan motif daun berwarna lebih tua. Kalau dia bukan anak-anak sudah kupastikan dia akan kujadikan pacarku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak seharusnya anak perempuan sepertimu bermain di tempat seperti ini," kataku.

"Pe-rem-pu-an? Siapa yang kau panggil anak perempuan?" katanya kesal.

"Eh. Tentu saja kau kan." Masa dia marah kupanggil anak perempuan. Dasar anak ini, masa dia tidak mau mengakui kodratnya sebagai perempuan sich. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini adik manis?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak datang ke tempat ini kalau kau tidak mau jadi korban danau ini." Lalu, dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di tempat ini. Masih terpaku dengan kata-katanya tadi. Tapi, aku akui dia menarik.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**_Hitsugaya's POV_**

Langkah kaki mungilku menyusuri jalan ini. Menembus lalu lalng dan hiruk pikuk manusia di sekelilingku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Tapi, kalau mengingat bahan makananku yang hampir habis, aku jadi tidak punya pilihan lain. Walaupun, mereka sedang sibuk mereka masih sempat menatapku. Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan tatapan mereka. Tatapan kebencian, jijik, aneh dan marah. Aku hanya bisa menghela napasku. Walaupun, aku sudah biasa dengan semua ini, rasanya tetap saja sakit.

"Tolong beras dan sayurnya," kataku pada seorang penjual sayuran. Ketika menyerahkan barang belanjaanku, aku bisa melihat tatapan yang sama seperti orang-orang padaku. Kudengar pula dia berkata lirih, "Bocah pembawa sial itu membuat stanku jadi dijauhi orang." Lagi-lagi hatiku terasa sakit.

Semua orang di desa ini sama saja. Kenapa mereka membenciku? Kenapa mereka tidak mau menerimaku? Kenapa mereka selalu mengucilkanku? Apa sebenarnya salahku?

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**_Renji's POV_**

Hah! Aku ingin datang ke danau itu lagi. Barang kali aku bisa melihat gadis kecil yang manis itu lagi. Jangan-jangan aku menyukainya._What?_ Jangan-jangan aku telah menjadi pedophilia! TIDAK!

Oke sudah cukup pikiran aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Ada pemandangan yang menarik perhatianku. Bocah itu… Gadis kecil itu sedang diganggu oleh dua brandalan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya.

**_Hitsugaya's POV_**

Dihadapanku sekarang ada dua orang pemuda. Mereka adalah Hisagi Shuhei, anak kepala desa dan temannya yang bernama Madarame Ikakku, anak salah satu petani kaya di desaku. Mereka berdua selalu menggangguku. Setiap hari.

Kali ini pun sama. Kulihat wajah marah Hisagi kepadaku. Pasti dia kesal karena kupukul wajahnya kemarin. Aku tersenyum samar kalau mengingatnya.

"Minggir aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian," kataku dingin. Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah lagi dengan mereka.

"Apa katamu? Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu pada wajahku ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan luka lebam di pipi kirinya, hasil dari perbuatanku.

"Sudahlah segera hajar saja dia," kata Madarame memanas-manasi Hisagi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak cari masalah denganku," balasku.

"Kau…" Dia mencengkram kerah kimonoku. Membuatku terangkat karena perbedaan tinggi kami. Kulihat dia bersiap melayangkan pukulannya padaku. Aku tetap tenang. Sudah kusiapkan diriku. Kutatap matanya tajam. "Rasakan ini!"

Grep!

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hisagi. Kami berdua terkejut.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyakiti anak kecil. Hanya orang pengecut yang melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu."

Apa dia bilang tadi? Anak kecil? Kutatap dia tajam. Enak saja aku dikatai anak kecil. Tapi, kelihatannya orang ini aku pernah melihatnya. Tunggu dulu dia itukan. "PEMUDA YANG MENYEBUTKU ANAK PEREMPUAN KEMARIN!" teriakku dalam hati.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan Hisagi membangunkanku dari alam pikirku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu kalau kau berani menyakitinya."

Pemuda itu mencengkeram tangan Hisagi kuat-kuat. Dia mengerang. Tangan yang mencengkram kerah kimonoku terlepas. Lalu, secepat kilat pemuda nanas itu memukul wajah Hisagi sampai dia terhempas ke tanah. Kulihat Ikakku membantunya berdiri.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi, urusanku denganmu belum selesai, Hitsugaya," katanya dengan penekanan pada namaku. Aku menatap kepergiannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, adik manis?"

"Eh." Aku menoleh kepada pemuda yang menolongku tadi. Kucerna kata-katanya barusan. "Siapa yang kau panggil adik manis?" teriakku.

"Tentu saja kau. Kenapa anak perempuan semanis kau bias berurusan dengan mereka?"

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu."Aku sudah terlalu marah untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tenang dan sabar. Lalu, aku pergi meninggalkan dia. Ah baru aku ingat. Aku sejenak berhenti. Tanpa menatapnya aku berkata," Satu lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh dikasihani. Lalu, jangan panggil aku anak perempuan, karena aku ini laki-laki."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

_**Renji's POV**_

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu lagi. Dia waktu itu sedang diganggu oleh 2 pemuda berandalan. Aku cukup terkejut waktu dia bilang kalau dia laki-lagi. Ternyata anak semanis itu laki-laki. Lalu, sekembalinya aku ke penginapan, aku menanyakan tentang anak itu. Jujur aku sangat tertarik dengan anak itu.

Hitsugaya Toushirou. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nama yang sesuai dengan orangnya. Umurnya 4 tahun lebih muda dariku, 17 tahun tepatnya. Aku agak kaget saat mendengar berapa umurnya. Dia yatim piatu saat umurnya 5 tahun. Katanya, orang tuanya mati tenggelam di danau di tengah hutan itu. Karenanya, orang-orang takut ke tempat itu. Mereka percaya kalau mereka ke sana danau itu akan meminta korban. Pantas saja tempat seindah itu tidak ada yang mau mengunjunginya. Tapi, aku merasa sama sekali tidak takut dengan tempat itu. Sejak saat itu, orang-orang mulai menjauhinya. Menganggapnya aneh, jijik, marah, dan pembawa sial. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu dia sangat menderita.

Lamunanku tiba-tiba buyar. Kudengar suara keributan di luar. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku melihat apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

_**Hitsugaya's POV**_

Mereka semua menatapku marah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba mereka menyeretku keluar dari rumahku dan membawaku ke lapangan desa. Kudengar teriakan-teriakan dari mereka.

"Dasar bocah pembawa sial!"

" Dasar pencuri!"

"Masih untung selama ini kau tidak kami usir dari desa. Kau malah berani mencuri."

"Iya. Hukum saja dia. Dia sudah berani mencuri harta orang tuaku." Kudengar teriakan Hisagi. Aku sadar dia menjebak dan menfitnahku.

"AKU BUKAN PENCURI!" teriakku membela diri.

"Mana ada pencuri mau mengaku. Hukum saja dia!"

Mereka semua melempariku dengan batu. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan kecilku. Kenapa mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku? Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku… Kenapa harus selalu aku?

Tiba-tiba tidak ada lemparan batu. Aku terkejut. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Mata _emerald_ku melebar. Dia. Orang itu lagi. Dia memelukku melindungiku. Orang yang kemarin. Si rambut nanas. Kenapa? Kulihat para penduduk tidak lagi melempari kami batu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriaknya marah.

"Orang bukan penduduk desa. Jangan ikut camput!"

"Kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Dia juga sama saja dengan kalian!"

"Dia pencuri! Pembawa sial!"

"Kalian tidak berhak menganggapnya seperti itu."

Sudah. Sudah cukup! Hentikan semua ini! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi!

Aku mendorong tubuhnya. Aku berlari meninggalkan orang-orang itu. Aku benci mereka semua! Mereka semua sama saja! Aku berlari ke tempat itu. Tak peduli hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur tubuhku yang penuh luka ini. Aku tidak peduli rasa sakit ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak terluka.

Danau. Akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat ini. tempat yang membuatku tenang. Tempat di mana ku bisa mencurahkan semua perasaanku. Tempat terakhir aku melihat orang tuaku.

Aku menangis…

Terlalu banyak rasa sakit dan beban yang aku tanggung.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semuanya sama saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada tempat yang cocok untukku. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa menerima. Aku sendirian."

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku rindu kalian. Aku ingin bertemu kalian. Bolehkan kalau aku sekarang menyusul kalian. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tidak ingin terluka lagi."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku. Menyusul kedua orang tuaku dengan cara yang sama. Aku mengambil napas. Kututup mataku. Membiarkan gravitasi gravitasi menarik tubuhku ke bawah.

_**Renji's POV**_

Grep!

Aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Apa dia berniat bunuh diri? Aku mencengkram pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bertindak bodoh!" aku berteriak di depannya. Kuguncang-guncang tubuh kecilnya. Dia membuka kedua matanya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia putus asa.

"Kau lagi. Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, jangan datang ke tempat ini lagi."

"Kau ini. Kalau aku tidak datang kau pasti akan menceburkan dirimu ke sana kan?"

"Kalaupun aku mati pun tidak akan ada yang peduli padaku."

"Aku peduli. Aku tidak ingin kau mati."

"Kenapa? Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal." Kulihat rasa penasaran di matanya yang indah.

"Namaku Abarai Renji. Karena aku sudah suka padamu dari awal kita bertemu."

Dia tersenyum miris. "Sudahlah jangan mengasihaniku. Aku tidak butuh semua itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang mengasihanimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Toushirou." Dia terkejut aku menyebutkan namanya. "Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membawamu jauh dari tempat ini. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku janji, kau tidak akan terluka lagi." Ini bukanlah sekedar janji. Aku benar-benar menepatinya. Aku akan kubuat dia bahagia.

Dia menangis. Aku bisa melihatnya, walaupun tersamarkan oleh air hujan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kubawa dia dalam pelukannku. Aku tahu dia terkejut. Tapi, tetap kueratkan pelukanku padamu.

"Aku janji. Aku janji padamu."

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>Piuh! *ngelap keringat* Akhirnya selesai juga. Semoga tidak melenceng dari tema bulan ini. Maaf kalo ficnya masih ancur-ancuran.<p>

Buat, semuanya yang sekarang udah kelas 3 semoga lulus UNnya dengan lancar dan dapat lulus dengan memuaskan. Akhir kata:

"**Review Please!"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
